In recent years, in connection with prosperity of an internet, there is a trend that the internet is utilized as means for providing an advertisement. For example, a home page of an enterprise and an internet television set are example thereof.
However, with regard to all of the conventional means, unless a user actively takes action, it is not possible for the user to see information such as an advertisement and obtain information such as an advertisement. For example, in case of seeing a home page of an enterprise, it is possible for a user to open a home page of a predetermined enterprise and see information described in the home page till the user starts up a browser and inputs an address of the home page. Also, for a side which provides advertisement information of an enterprise and so forth, it is not possible to directly and passively show a user the latest advertisement such as an advertisement through a television.
On the other hand, there was technology in which a character a user likes is shown on an image plane (desktop) of a computer.
However, even in case of showing the character on the image plane (desktop), it takes a lot of loads and costs to obtain a display data of the character to be shown on the image plane.
Accordingly, the present invention has an objective to provide technology of an information offer, which is capable of automatically showing a character especially on an image plane (desktop) of a computer, and of showing advertisement information on the image plane (desktop) of the computer, which an advertisement provider wants to show, using the character that has been shown.
Also, the present invention has an objective to provide technology of an information offer, which is capable of updating advertisement information to be shown on an image plane (desktop) of a computer to the latest advertisement information.